


home is far away

by peaceminus1



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Break Up, Dreamscapes, Established Relationship, Gen, Idris (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Pining, Sexual Tension, 아는 형님| Knowing Brothers| Ask Us Anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceminus1/pseuds/peaceminus1
Summary: bonds we never want to break and sunrises we don't want to come





	home is far away

**Author's Note:**

> just for fun, all inspirations from dreams and music
> 
> title from epik high's song

Jungsoo woke up to the sound of Heechul's alarm. Dear gods. Nobody could never not wake up if this shit started blaring through their room. What kind of music did this guy listen to these days? He turned around in frustration; last night had been long and tiring, he wanted to sleep better, but it was too noisy. He breathed a sigh of relief when the ear-splitting death metal ceased into a gentle strum of the guitar and then slowly ended.

"I wish Kyunghoon would continue making more music of this kind." Heechul walked into the room, wearing his black and pink striped pajamas, and nothing else but wet hair covering his eyes and towel-wrapped shoulders. "You know the kind of feel you get in Don Quixote? I love that."

Jungsoo nodded drowsily, flopping back onto the fluff pillows and quilt. "I like Your Name better" he murmured, loud enough for Heechul to hear.

"Your Name? That's also good. His falsettos are even better than his head voice." Heechul crawled onto the bed, hovering above Jungsoo's half-naked body, and shook his head to sprinkle some water droplets onto the other. Jungsoo didn't complain, but he turned around, making an annoyed sound, which didn't really sound like he was annoyed, so Heechul did it again, this time getting pulled under by Jungsoo.

Heechul looked up at him though his wet eyelashes. Jungsoo had experienced this for many months, but still it sent shivers to his spine when Heechul stared at him like that, into his eyes, though those beautiful dark drown eyes full of mischief and happiness and wit. Jungsoo leaned down to press a kiss to Heechul's oh-so-pretty-after-shower-mouth, but Heechul laid a hand on Jungsoo's chest, "Do you really think you can kiss me without brushing? Not today, bitch."

Jungsoo snorted at this. Every morning, Heechul had been the one who'd laze around in his bed and wait for kisses from Jungsoo after he showered, and this day, just because Heechul had woken up early, he'd resorted to superiority?

"I'm not brushing today at all." Jungsoo said, and rolled back to his side of the bed, closing his eyes. "Let's see how well you fare without kisses for one whole day."

Heechul sat up, brushing back his wet locks. "Oooh ,I like that. Let's see who can hold it in longer." he smiled playfully and jumped off the bed to get dressed.

Jungsoo watched him pull on a black hoodie and arrange himself in front of his computer. Jungsoo was sure if Heechul stared his game, Heechul would win so easily, Jungsoo couldn't possibly watch him shout and fire away at his keyboard for hours.

Jungsoo went back to sleep, the sound of Heechul's gaming almost like lullaby to him since he'd gotten used to it running even at 2 in the morning. Today, he'd wanted to take Heechul outside to buy Christmas presents, but his eyelids were like lead; he couldn't crack open a millimeter, so he sighed and let sleep drag him in deep yet again.

***

It was around 10am when Jungsoo woke up again, and Heechul was still at his game.

He got down from the bed, grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom. His body hurt like hell, he needed to rest more often, he thought.

After Heechul had showered, he'd left a lingering scent of lemon-and-mist. Probably from his body wash, Jungsoo guessed.

He stripped down and turned on the shower, groaning as steaming hot water cascaded down his bare shoulders and chest. Oh gods, his muscles were so tight and strained, he couldn't even lift his arm properly.

He reached for the body wash, and indeed - lemon verbena and cocoa butter- no wonder Heechul was aromatherapy.

As Jungsoo washed himself while humming along to Heechul's game theme, now as familiar as his own name, he heard the door click open. 

Heechul walked in barefoot, staring at Jungsoo with those beautiful eyes, still covered by this long hair, now drying and curling up in an adorable manner. Silently, he came up to Jungsoo and took the bottle from him and poured some onto his hands. He made Jungsoo turn around, not seeming in the least bothered about his naked body, and started massaging his shoulders. "I should've known this would happen when you insisted on working late these past few days, " Heechul murmured as he kneaded the tight,knotted muscles along the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

Jungsoo forced down the groan that rose up inside him. Heechul was so good at this, he always took care of everyone else well.

Heechul continued his massaging down Jungsoo's spine, his corded muscles, the thumbs pressing down on his body and bones and joints. 

Jungsoo exhaled, a groan slipping out of him automatically. 

"Make all the sounds you want, your masseuse is doing her job perfectly." Heechul said, a light tremor in his voice.

Jungsoo snorted. "Ever since you returned from Bangkok, you've referred to yourself as an execptional massager and a woman."

Heechul started from the top again, this time pressing harder. "Sawai Tangwongsun, forever at your service."

"Your ex-girlfriend?"

Heechul pinched his arm. " My masseuse, where we stayed in that resort two months ago." 

"Did she teach you all of this?" Jungsoo asked, savouring the luxury of heechul's hands on him. 

"She did," those hands were doing miracles to his body now. "Coming to think of it, I believe I put that learning to some good use finally." 

"You've been doing this to everyone in the dorm these past few weeks." Jungsoo said, angling his neck so that he could lend better access to Heechul's wonderful handwork. 

Heechul clicked his tongue. "Nothing else was this satisfying." 

Jungsoo said nothing, but let him continue his work. It went on like that for quite a long time, until Jungsoo decided that it's be too hard on Heechul if he allowed to stand like that for such a long time so he asked him to go away. 

Heechul looked down at his hoodie, sprayed with foam and water all over. "Fuck. Alright, but when you're done, you're lying down on the bed, and i'll show you what a Thai massage actually is." 

Jungsoo nodded, knowing for sure that he'd already be absorbed in warcraft by the time he returned. 

He stood in under the hot shower again, washing his hair. No day could be more beautiful and peaceful like this one, even with the pain. He stared out of the small window that brought out the sharp bright color of the orange sun, like a painting dipped in fire. It was a beautiful sight, with the cool breeze and gentle chirping of the birds.

There were few things he wanted to engrave in his mind forever. 

When he stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped waist-down in his towel, he found Heechul rumaging through their closet. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Picking out clothes for you? Or did you plan to spend the day in that towel?" Heechul pulled out a white sweater, bringing it to his nose and sniffing. "Not that I'm complaing, but it'd be really cold." 

Jungsoo caught the sweater he threw at him, followed by a pair of jeans and boxers. "Thanks. What are we doing today?" he asked Heechul as slid on the clothes. 

"Whatever you want. Didn't you say something about shopping for presents the other day?" Heechul sat down at his red wheeled chair, shutting down his computer. "It'd be hard today though, with your muscle cramps and shit."Jungsoo didn't know whether to feel disappointed or glad." I hope it'll get better by evening." he sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, toweling off his wet hair. 

Heechul stood up, walking towards him." We can go later, it's no urgent thing." he grabbed the towel from Jungsoo and helped him dry off himself."Hyung. You don't need to push yourself like that. I'm an equal here too, okay?" He paused for a moment to bring Jungsoo's face up to his, to look into his eyes. "I belong to you. Ask me whatever you want, i'll do it." 

Jungsoo nodded, looking down quickly. He was grateful of course, to Heechul, who's been helping him with almost half his work these days. Everytime he asked Heechul not to help, everytime he told him he didn't need help he was doing just fine, Heechul would reply the same : 

"10 days is not that big of a difference." 

Jungsoo hadn't found an argument for that yet. Heechul was frustrating sometimes like that. 

"Do you want to do something useful that doesn't involve breaking your body?" Heechul moved to his computer table and picked up his phone. " It's Siwon's birthday soon, right? And before that Kyuhyun's, I know, but since he's not here we're planning a combined party kinda thing on the 10th, so I can bring Kyu along as a surprise of Siwon, what do you think?"

Jungsoo shrugged." We both should exchange positions, I believe." 

"Are you mad that I planned this out alone without telling you?" 

"Bullshit. I'm glad you did this in fact. It's an amazing idea. What do I need to do?" 

Heechul handed him his phone and an iPad. "Simple. Organising. What you do best. Draw out the setting for the party, it's outside by the way. You can choose whatever place you want. Plus the usual, food, music, invitations, etc." 

Jungsoo almost breathed a sigh of relief. As Heechul said, this is what he was best at, this is what he liked doing. He happily agreed and started on it immediately. 

Yes, this day was definitely far better than he'd imagined. The thought of seeing Kyu again a few months away and they'd have him back permanently, just made him naturally brighten up, made him smile into the homescreen on the iPad that came up when he unlocked it. Kyu and Heechul and Hyukjae drinking soju, all with their eyes closed in a dark dim lit bar, probably somewhere in Japan.

Very few things indeed. The painting dipped in fire. Ryeowook singing i'm not over you. Kyuhyun's saying goodbye and wishing him a happy, painless two years because he'd come back and torture him again. Hyukjae's laughter. Heechul's eyes. His gummy smiles.

_I belong to you._

**Author's Note:**

> each chapter will not be related to the previous
> 
> and yes, like the music freak i am, all the chapter titles are more or less my favourite songs.


End file.
